His Brother
by CallMePatrickOrCallMeNothing
Summary: When 22 year old Maka Albarn is dragged to a club she meets the mysteriously seductive Soul Eater Evans. They end up spending the night together and when she wakes up to an empty bed and meets a sarcastic 25 year old Wes Evans cooking her breakfast. What will happen? Read and Review. please.
1. Chapter 1

**His Brother**

**Chapter 1 Trouble**

**Maka's P.O.V.**

I sat at the counter at the bar in the club that Liz had dragged me too. I sighed, as I turned around and saw Liz and Patty dancing with some guys. This was the last time I went anywhere with them. A drink was set in front of me and I narrowed my eyes at the bar tender, who happened to be one of my other friends.

"Who is this one from?" I asked Kid. Before he could answer, someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Me," he whispered in my ear. His voice was so deep and his breathe warm. I turned to face the man. He had snow-white hair and red eyes. He had jagged teeth that scared me a little. I took a sip of the drink.

"Thanks," I said. I put on a small smile.

"I'm Soul, and who might you be?" Soul asked. His voice was like silk.

"I'm Maka," I said confidently. Where was this coming from? I don't even know. My voice did not sound like my own. It sounded sexier and seductive. I took another sip.

"Care to dance Miss. Maka?" Soul asked me holding out his hand and I took it. His hand was soft. He led me out to the dance floor and pulled me insanely close driving me wild. I danced with him for a quite some time. He seemed to enjoy the short tight black dress that Liz made me put on.

When we finally stopped dancing, we got something to drink. I have no idea what came over me, but I let him get me tipsy. Next thing I know, he has one hand intertwined into my hair, and the other on the counter as he kissed me. His lips were so soft and sweet.

Slowly the kiss became hungry and he pulled me closer we broke apart long enough for him to take me into the parking lot and get on his orange motorcycle. We went to his place and completely lost control.

I woke up in the morning with a slight headache in a different room. Where was I? What happened last night then I remembered what happened. I blushed at the memory of Soul and I. I couldn't even believe I let things get that far. I stood up, trying to find my clothes. When I found my clothes, slipped them back on, and walked out of the room seeing Soul had already left. I smelt something cooking in the kitchen and I walked in.

A man who was probably 25 or so stood by the stove cooking. He had white hair and crimson eyes just like Soul. He turned and faced me. He gave me a questionable look.

"I'm guessing you're the girl Soul brought home last night?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm Wes. Soul's brother."

"I'm Maka. Maka Albarn." I said my voice shy and unsure.

"Nice to meet you," He said a smile on his face, but it disappeared quickly. "Soul will be back later. He said you could stay here or not. He said that you forgot to tell your friends you left with him, and you left your cell phone at the club," Wes said.

"Oh," I said," Wait, but how will he get in. The club is closed during the day," I said.

"Oh our family owns it. Actually, Soul and I were both there last night and your friends already know you went home with Soul. Seeing I was dancing with the girl with long blond hair," Wes said.

"You were dancing with Liz. So you told them and Soul has no idea?" I asked.

"Yup," Wes said with a smirk," To be honest, it's more or less an excuse for me to meet you," He said in a strange voice as he turned his attention to the food," So would you like some breakfast Miss. Maka?" Wes asked me. I nodded.

Wes handed me a plate of food and a glass of orange juice. I thanked him and ate at the counter. While I was eating, I heard a door open and close. I heard keys be tossed onto a wooden table. I heard the footsteps coming into the kitchen, and I heard his voice.

"Hey Wes, is my girl still up there sleeping?" He asked walking into the kitchen. He apparently didn't see me as I stood there eating.

"No, she left," Wes said sounding seriously.

"Damn. I thought I would have seen a foxy girl like her walking down the street," Soul said. I almost choked on my food.

"You are completely blind aren't you?" Wes asked sarcastically. He indicated that I was standing over by the counter. Soul turned to look at me. I had my orange juice In one hand as I leaned on the counter and waved with one hand.

"Hey babe," He said walking towards me. Soul hugged me and I hugged him back my chin on his shoulder. I looked at Wes over Soul's shoulder.

Wes mouthed,' He doesn't remember your name.' I rolled my eyes.

"So what were you two talking about?" Soul asked.

"Well **Maka **and I weren't talking about much," Wes said putting emphasize on my name.

"Oh," Soul said. "Maka, seeing we didn't talk much last night," just thinking of that my face turned red. "I would like to take you out on a real date." He said.

"Oh okay," I said happily. Soul kissed me. I kissed him back then we heard a gagging noise coming from Wes causing me to giggle and Soul to glare.

**AN: So I don't know how I like this story but I got the idea for it from someone I was taking to and a song I was listening too. So tell me what you think keep it or Trash it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**His Brother**

**Chapter 2 confusion and planning**

**Soul's P.O.V.**

I almost feel bad for using her to win a bet, but not enough to call off the bet. I have to admit Maka might be easier than I thought. Seeing after knowing her for only three ours I got her alone in my bedroom. It shouldn't be that hare to make her fall for me. Wes is so going to lose. Seeing he hasn't had more than 10 minutes alone with her.

What an idiot thinking he could get a girl warped around his finger faster than I could. He was crazy for thinking he might even have a slim chance at winning.

"Soul," Wes said knocking on the door. Wow, can't believe he knocked. That's a first. He might be here to talk about the bet seeing Maka had left our ago to get ready for our date.

"What?" I nearly barked out. I was very concentrated on the clothes in my room. I had to find a clean shirt.

"Just to let you know, I talked to Maka more than you think," Wes said with a smirk. What did that dick head say. What a douche. We promised no sabotage.

"What did you tell her," I asked him through clenched teeth.

"Oh nothing, just that you slip with a blanket name boo," Wes said walking away. Oh no. Oh no, He doesn't. This means War.

**Maka's P.O.V**

I stood in my closet glaring at my clothes. I had to find the right thing to wear, and the two hung-over bozos on my bed were not helping with their question. Tsubaki wasn't helping either, but unlike the bozos she wasn't hung-over just pmsing.

"So you're going on a date?" Liz asked making sure for the millionth time.

"With who?" Tsubaki asked," Do we know him?" Tsubaki asked.

"You probably don't know him, but Liz might know his brother," I said looking at two outfits. One was a red dress with white poke-a-dots and the other was a pair of black skinny jeans with a white blouse with a black belt to go around my waist. I showed them to the 3 girls and the all pointed to the black and white outfit.

"Who is he?" Liz asked.

"Wes Evans," I said walking into the bathroom to change. All three gasped simultaneously.

"No, no, no, no you are not going on a date with Soul eater Evans," Liz protested.

"And why not?" I asked placing my hands on my hips as I turned to face them.

"BECAUSE HE'S A PLAYER!" Liz said jumping up waving her hands frantically like a mad woman.

"Maka we don't want you to get hurt," Tsubaki said calmly and walked over to me put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's one date. It's not like I'm gonna marry him," I said.

"I would be more comfortable with you going out with Wes," Liz said mostly to herself.

"Why?" I asked as I curled my hair lightly.

"Wes, is less prone to sleep with you and leave before you wake up," Liz said.

"Liz I'll be fine. Like I said it's only one date," I said. I was almost hoping I was wrong. I put on a light amount of mascara.

There was a knock on the door. All three girls almost ran to the door. I heard it open then Soul's voice. I think it should be illegal to have such a sexy voice.

"Is Maka here?" He asked. I started walking out.

"Yes," Patty said happily. Liz hit her arm, telling her she wasn't supposed to be nice to him.

"Soul," I swear if you hurt that girl I will kick your ass 1,000 ways toil Monday. Even if I have to think of new ways to do it," Liz growled at him as I put on my black ballet flats.

"Ya and I'll break your neck like what I do to my giraffe." Patty said. Tsubaki stood behind the two angry blondes.

"Are you going to threaten me too?" HE asked Tsubaki.

"No, I'll have Blackstar do that for me," Tsubaki said walking away. I walked to the door and pushed the 2 sisters away from the door.

"Hi Soul, want to go?" Maka asked. He nodded and led me outside. "I'm so sorry for my 3 room-"I was cut off by his lips against mine.

"No need to apologize," He said. "By the way did I tell you look beautiful? Because you do," Soul said with a wink. A pink blush dusted my cheeks and her smirked mischievously. He took my hand and led me to his motor cycle.

**Wes' P.O.V**

Soul thinks he's so clever, by acting so romantic, and thinks Maka's heart is so easy to win over. It's a challenge, but if I did it once I can do it a second time.


	3. Chapter 3

**His Brother**

**Chapter 3**

**Wes' P.O.V.**

Where the hell are they? They didn't come back after their date last night or the night before. Did Soul murder her or something? Or did Maka go all crazy and start murdering people. I haven't seen my brother for two and a half days and he's hogging Maka. If they did come back here though it's awfully quiet?

***8 hours later… Midnight***

I woke up quickly at the sound of Soul's bedroom door opening and stifled giggles. I heard feet moving down the hall into the kitchen. It sounded like Maka, but that's weird. Have they really been here the whole time?

I got out of bed and walked down the hall to the kitchen. The lights were on and a very familiar dirty blond girl was standing looking into the fridge wearing my brother's shirt.

"Maka?" I asked. She jumped and turned around.

"Ya?" she asked.

"When did Soul and you get back from your date?" I asked curious.

"Last night," She said blushing taking into consideration what she was wearing. I couldn't help but smirk.

"It seems that you and soul have been seeing a lot of each other lately," I said. She turned crimson," So I guess it would be okay if I invited you to come with us to our beach house."

Maka looked confused and dazed as it was. It was no question of what Soul and her were doing. Her hair was still down and a mess. She seriously was a neat freak with her hair. Or at least she was when I dated her.

**Maka's P.O.V**

I stood there starring mindlessly at my boyfriend's older brother, because I wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about.

"So Maka do you want to come with Soul and I to the beach house?" Wes asked his voice still sounded sleepy. His voice sounds sexy when it's sleepy.

"I-is it just going to be us three?" I stuttered like a fool.

"No Blackstar, Kid, Liz, Tsubaki, and Patty are invited if they want to come. But there's only three rooms in the beach house," He said. He sounded extremely intelligent at this moment. It was quite impressive actually. Why was I so impressed over his intelligence? It's not like he was the first intelligent guy I've met. Soul is kind of smart.

"Oh… so when are you guys going?" I asked.

"We are supposed to leave in the morning," Wes said. I studied his build instead of listening to him. He was absolutely one of the sexiest guys I have ever met. What am I thinking? I'm dating his brother.

"I would have to pack…" I said mindlessly.

"So you'll go?" He asked happily. I nodded mindlessly. I headed back to Soul's room and laid down on top of him.

"Mmm what's going on?" He asked sleepily.

"I apparently need to go pack and so do you…" I mumbled.

"So, Wes invited you to go to the beach house?" Soul asked. I nodded.

"Is that a problem?" I asked.

"Of course not, babe."

I smiled and kissed him before standing up.

"What are you doing?" He asked pouting.

"Getting dressed, I need to get home to pack," I said. He smiled and sat up.

"This is going to be fun," He said standing up. He put on clothes and threw clothes in a bag. I got dressed as he did so.

"Can you give me a ride home?" I asked.

"Of course," He said taking my hand and leading me out to the garage. We got on his motorcycle and he took me home.

"Thanks I'll see you in a bit," I said kissing him. HE pulled me closer and kissed me deeper. My fingers found their way into his hair. His hands ran down my body suggestively. I moaned against his lips. That's all I've been able to do lately with him.

Then we heard someone clear there throat. Soul and I pulled away from each other. I coughed nervously when I looked over to see the red headed overprotective man I call my father.

"What the hell were you doing touching my little girl!?" He asked sternly to Soul.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Maka, did he hurt you. Was he trying to hurt you? Are you okay?" Papa asked frantically.

"I was perfectly fine papa," Maka said.

"Wait, that's your dad?" Soul asked in disbelief.

I nodded sadly, "Ya sorry 'bout him Soul." For the next couple minutes an argument broke out between my dad and Soul. Finally I told my dad to leave.

"I'm sorry about him Soul," I said softly to him.

"It's okay. I'll pick you up at 8 o'clock. Okay, sweetheart?" He asked me. His arms looped around my waist.

"Okay," I said. I kissed him gently before heading in. I had to pack and get some sleep. I had a long couple of weeks ahead of me.

**AN: So I hope this makes up for not posting right away and sorry for all you Wes fans for not having a lot of Wes action in the beginning. I assure you that there will be more. So review, favorite, follow, do whatever. Have a nice day though. **


	4. Chapter 4

His Brother

**Soul's P.O.V**

I stood outside of Maka's house leaning against the car waiting for her to come out. She told me to wait out by the car and didn't tell me why. So know I'm standing here bored out of my skull waiting for her to come out. When I was inside though it seemed that her and her roommates where arguing about something, but I must admit she is hot when she is pissed.

The front door and I watched the beautiful woman walk out the door swaying her hips as she walked down the steps her suitcase in hand as well as pillow. I smirked unintentionally. I stood up straighter and opened the trunk and took her luggage and put it in the trunk. I smiled at her I placed my hands on her hips pulling her flush. I looked into her green eyes and whispered," Ready?" She nodded.

I opened her door and let her slide into the passenger seat. I closed her door and made my way to her passenger seat. I took my seat and started the car. As I drove she messed with the radio plugging in her IPod into the system. The car filled with the sound of the wind rushing in from the open windows and her voice singing along. At some point I started to sing along to 'Animal" By The Cab. That's how we spent the 5 hour drive to the beach house.

When we finally reached the beach house the sun was setting. So as fast as we could we took our stuff into the house. Not eve n thinking about unpacking, we ran down to the beach. Did I mention that she was wearing shorts and a tang top, and her dirty blonde hair down and wild in her face? Well she was and it was damn sexy. I picked her up a couple times and carried her into the tide just to hear her laugh and giggle. A couple times she took me down. It was fun until Big brother had to show up.

"Uh-hem," He said as if he was clearing his voice. I looked up as if I wasn't doing anything. I picked Maka up bridal style and carried her back to shore.

"Yes?" I said to him mildly annoyed at the fact he ruined my fun.

"Shouldn't you let Maka go unpack and get some sleep?" Wes offered.

"I probably should go get that done," She said she stood on her tip toes and kissed me gently," See you in a bit." She walked back up to the house and neither of us spoke until she was out of sight.

"What the hell bro!?" I yelled loudly.

"Shouldn't I be asking that?" Wes asked "'Cause if I remember correctly the bet included me in it so slow your roll."

I laughed. I didn't know I could laugh that hard.

"Tomorrow everyone else we'll be showing up. So you have to be social and let Maka be social as well. Do you understand?" Wes almost snapped.

"Yes sir," I said snapping back and ran back up to the beach house.

I knocked on Maka's door. She opened her door.

"Can I come in?" I asked. She nodded and let me in closing the door behind me. I sat on her bed and she joined me.

"Everything okay?" She asked concern tracing her voice.

"Ya," I said. I leaned over to kiss her and she stopped me. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"nothing." She said she kissed me and I kissed back. The kiss was rough passionate and guilty.

**Wes P.O.V**

When I went back up to the house I noticed an odd silence and whispering. I shrugged it off as nothing until I was lying on my bed an hour later. My brother plays dirty and so will I even if it means losing myself in the process. But the moans coming from the other side of the wall are nothing innocent like what I used to know about that dirty blonde. She's ten times different from the girl I dated. I can hear them through the walls and I don't want too.

Is it a sin to hate your brother? To hate the fact that he is causing her pleasure. That he stole the one thing that might make me whole again.

***FLASH BACK***

An 18 year old Maka drags me through the fair. A smile on my lips, as this wonderful girl dragged me into the hall of mirrors.

"Maka can you promise me one thing before you leave for New York?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist as I hugged her from behind. My chin rested on the top of her head and she sighed sweetly.

"What would that be?" She asked her voice soft and sweet.

"Promise me you'll be careful," I said softly. My voice sounded very concerned in that moment.

"Wes, I'll be fine. I know how to protect myself," So don't worry." She turned around in my arms and put her hands on the back of my neck kissing me sweetly and I kissed her back.

***End Flash Back* **

I was 21 years old when that green eyed beauty pulled me into her spell. She may have forgotten me but I refused to forget her.

A week flew by and I waited for my perfect opportunity to get Maka alone so we could talk. But she was also so busy with Soul or her friends. The wait was starting to get antagonizing until finally the chance approached.

It was Tuesday after none the fifth day on the beach and I saw Soul and everyone playing chicken and Maka was sitting on a towel in the sand reading and watching. I sat down by her.

"Oh hey Wes," She said happy.

"Hi Maka, do you mind coming inside and helping me with a couple of things?" I asked.

"No not at all." Maka said standing up and I was doing the same. We walked up to the house together and stood in the kitchen for a minute," So what did you need help with."

"Oh, I just needed an excuse to talk to you alone. Sorry." I said rubbing the back of my hand.

"It's okay. What is it you needed to talk to me about?" Maka asked.

"Do you remember the summer after you turned 18?" I asked. She shook her head no.

"I was told I spent a lot of time with an older boy before I got into the accident on my way to New York," Maka said.

"Do you remember anything about the boy?" I asked.

"I found a letter in my suitcase from him when I woke up. I couldn't bring myself to read it though. But lately I remember standing in front of a funhouse mirror and him having me promise that I would be careful," She said simply.

"Anything else?" I asked I was hoping she would remember more.

"I remember his kiss and a faint smile," She said.

"Do you still have the letter?" I asked I had to know.

"Yes, it's actually in my suitcase," Maka said. Well, that's convenient.

"Maka… that boy you remember in the fun house mirror is me," I said looking down. Every time I think a weight is lifted another one is added. She laughed. "If you don't believe me go read that letter and look at the signature." I said. She had stopped laughing noticing that I wasn't joking. She went to go get the letter and within 10 minutes she was back with a tear stained face.

"W-Wes…I'm so sorry," Maka said her voice shaking. I pulled her into a hug. "w-why can't I remember you?" She asked sadness in her voice.

"The fun house was the last time you saw me and you had gotten into that car crash on your way to the airport. It stole some of your more recent memories," I said. I sounded sad and almost heartbroken. Maybe, because I never did get over the original heart break.

She pulled away from the hug and wiped at her eyes," Where do we go from here. I'm dating your brother," Maka said.

"I know but I refuse to let go of that summer and all those feelings. It wasn't over then and it isn't over now," I said. I caressed the sides of her face with both hands and I kissed her. It was still the same how I remember it. Sweet and passionate. She pulled back quicker than what I was hoping.

"Wes… I can't do this, but I do remember you," She said," I can't cheat on your brother."

"I wasn't asking you to cheat on him," I said. She nodded hugged me before she walked down to the beach. I walked into the living and laid on the couch in a dreamful daze.

**A/N: So I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm sorry for the wait but life has gotten in the way. So, thank you for everyone who has followed or reviewed. You guys are awesome So read review. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**His brother Chapter 5**

**Maka's **

The next day or so went by quickly. My heart fluttered when both boys were flirting with me indecently. They act like I'm some trophy. Wes is more subtle, but no Soul tried to seduce me while we were swimming when the sun had begun to set. I can't say that I denied him though. I found it really romantic until I got a mouth full of seaweed. He laughed and then I pushed him underwater. He splashed me. I never realized that he looked really hot when his hair was soaked and compressed down by the weight of salt water. Sadly, though Soul had to leave to soon. He had some business to take care of at the club he owns.

I told the group that I would cook tonight seeing that Wes had bought some groceries. So, now I stood alone in the kitchen, making homemade mac n cheese. While I'm bent over putting it into the oven I feel two hands land on my hips. I stand up slowly. And lean back into his embrace. "What are you doing?" I asked him

"I just wanted to hold the woman I loved," The familiar voice said. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. I enjoyed the feeling of his warm embrace. I enjoyed it too much.

"Wes, we can't do this," I said.

"I know you are dating my brother. I know that I shouldn't flirt with you. I know I shouldn't touch you, but I'm too far in love with you not to," Wes said.

"Wes, I can't cheat on your brother," I repeated.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Wes said letting go leaving me cold. He walked out pissed off.

I continued to cook in a very uncomfortable silence. At some point I felt like braking down. I didn't feel like myself with all these head games.

Around 5:15 I called Tsubaki to tell everyone dinner was done. They all came in laughing. Wes of course came in with Patty on his back. They all went to change before dinner so I went to go change. I wasn't very hungry anyways. So I told Tsubaki I already ate and went and filled the tub.

I wasn't feeling very lively or well. I turned on my iPod and played music into my ears as tears streamed down my face. I let myself sink under the water as the tears stung my eyes.

**Wes' P.O.V **

I sat at the dinner table with everyone else, but Maka. She was nowhere to be found. Tsubaki said Maka wasn't hungry and we should go ahead and eat. So I ate before going down the hall to find the tile soaked. And hallway flooded. I heard the bathe water on in the bathroom. I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again.

"Maka?" I called in a calm voice knocking again. My voice quickly got worried and my knocks turned to my fist banging on the door. I was worried. I was scared so I broke down the door.

"I wish I could erase the memory of her lying under the water unconscious. I didn't think I didn't hesitate. I turned off the faucet to the over flowing tub. I pulled her limp body out of the water. I checked her pulse. Tsubaki walked by the door at this time.

"Why is the-"She started to ask until she looked over at my trying to listen for Maka's slow and shallow breathes.

"Call 911," I said starting CPR. Her breathe was wavering. I wanted to cry.

Less than 2 minutes later the Paramedics arrived and took Maka from me. And began asking me how long she was in here and how long I was trying to give her CPR. They got her breathing in 30 seconds. Once she began coughing up water they moved her to the ambulance. Tsubaki rode along. Liz, Patty, Kid and Black*Star followed the ambulance to the hospital. I got Maka a change of clothes and anything she might need. I got in my car and in a teary blur I drove to the hospital.

**AN: So I can honestly say I didn't plan this chapter taking a turn for the worse. I have a better idea for chapter 6. But I won't spoil it. So tell me what you guys think. Sorry it took a while to get posted.**


	6. Chapter 6

**His Brother**

**Chapter 6**

**Wes' P.O.V**

I sat in Maka's hospital room. She was asleep presently. I held her hand. I promised myself I would never see her in a hospital room ever again. I can't believe that I broke that promise.

I hadn't called Soul yet, but I know Maka would want me to. I finally pulled out my phone and called my brother. One…two… three rings. No answer. I got voicemail.

"Soul, it's me Wes. Uh… it's about Maka. She's in the hospital. I think she would be happy if you came to see her. The house is under renovations from the accident," I said. "But other than that everything is fine." I hung up the phone then.

I looked back at Maka. She looked like she wanted to wake up. Her eyes only opened slightly though.

"W-Wes," She said. She tried to offer a weak smile.

"Maka, just rest please," I said shushing her. I kissed her hand gently still holding it.

She nodded and went to sleep.

**Soul's P.O.V**

I sat in a secluded booth of the nightclub. I had a voicemail from Wes. I wanted to shrug it off but for some reason I couldn't just shrug it off. I listened to it. My eyes grew wide when he said that Maka was in the Hospital. "Maka," I said to myself. I got up from the booth. I couldn't believe at what happened. Maka in the hospital, there is no way.

I rushed out there. I drove out there. I had to. I got to the hospital. I quickly found my way to her room. When I entered I saw Wes sitting there holding her hand. He looked sad.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She drowned in the bath tub," Wes said rubbing her hand.

"Let me guess you saved her?" I asked.

"No the Paramedics did. I just removed her from the water," Wes said.

"So this is your angle to win the bet? The hero card?" I asked.

I had never seen my brother move so fast or get so enraged in my life. Wes dragged me out of the hall.

"This isn't about the bet anymore. This is about Maka and Maka only," Wes snapped.

"Why do you care so much about her? She is with me, not you. Wes, she wants me," I said nearly yelling.

"Are you sure about that Soul? Are you really sure? Are you sure if you were to propose to her she would say yes?" Wes asked in a harsher tone.

"I don't know, but I don't have to worry about that. That moment won't ever happen. It won't need to after I win the bet," I said with a shrug.

"Is that all she is to you? A prize?" Wes asked.

I literally wanted to scream. I can't explain how I feel towards Maka. There's no way. She is beautiful and strong willed. She is smart, funny, and graceful. She is perfect, absolutely the ideal woman for any man. My brother thinks that he understands.

"I love her," I said finally snapping," I treat her as a trophy; because I can't say half the things around her that I want to, because I don't want her to think I'm stupid."

"Soul, are you joking?" Wes asked me.

"Why would I joke about this?" I asked serious.

"Soul I swear if you hurt her I will kill you," Wes said dead serious.

I nodded and he stalked down the hall. I went and sat by Maka. I guess I will be a dead man, because I lied. But she is very pretty.

**AN: Look guys I didn't fail this time. I am really not being very nice to Soul. Sorry about that. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
